customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button (series)
Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button is a US live-action musical DVD series for toddlers and preschoolers released with 17 DVD volumes (including 5 stories) in March 2015 from Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video, and not televised. Similar to Barney & the Backyard Gang, Barney & Friends, Kidsongs ''and ''Sesame Street. The series features a full-body puppet named Time Warner Cable Kids, a 100-year-old black television channel button, who magically appears on the TV set. He likes to play with two young kids, Ben and Elisabeth, their parents, their grandparents and many young guests of children are preschoolers and kindergarteners (ages 2-6 and 7-8), as they sing children's songs and nursery rhymes, reading stories, arts and crafts, going on an exciting adventure on the TV. It was based on the TV preschool channel Time Warner Cable Kids. The series was the executive producer Dennis DeShazer (co-creator of Barney) from 1992-2002. Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button is a live-action DVD series designed for children aged 2-7 year old. DVD Volumes Volume 1 # Imagination # Family # Friends # Letters and Numbers # Shapes and Colors Volume 2 # Food # Exercise # Transportation # Safety # Helping Volume 3 # Community Helpers # Farm Animals # Zoo Animals # Four Seasons # Five Senses Volume 4 # Games # Pets # Music # Dancing # Birthday Party Volume 6 # Neighborhoods # Doctors and Dentists # Firefighters # Sky # Parades Volume 7 # Bugs # Dinosaurs # Outer Space # Circus # Camping Volume 8 # The Beach # Movie Theater # Races # Balls # Reptiles Volume 9 # Amphibians # Castles # Wild West # Telling Time # Sleep Volume 10 # Dressing Up # Bath Time # School # Manners # Opposites Volume 11 # Books # Talent Show # Construction # Gardens # United States Volume 12 # Seven Days # Laughter # Body Parts # Homes # Brothers and Sisters Volume 13 # Babies # Dogs and Cats # Birds # Science # Shopping Volume 14 # Holidays # Photography # Animal Homes # Vacations # Nature Hikes Volume 15 # Fishing Trip # Toys # Treasure Hunt # Computers # Rainy Days Volume 16 # Hats # Shoes # Mail # Sickness # Television Volume 17 # Arts & Crafts # Radio Stations # Magic Tricks # Carnival # Morning, Afternoon and Night Cast Full-Bodied Puppet * Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button (costumed and voiced by Joe Ethan) Human Family Brother and Sister * Ben * Elisabeth Parents * Mom * Dad Grandparents * Grandma * Grandpa Pets * Buster the Dog Guests / Ben and Elisabeth's Friends * Dave * Sarah * Kevin * Megan * Bobby * Katie * Jack * Judy * Xavier * Lily * Leo * Debby * Ronnie * Anna * Steve * Rosie * Ian * Maya * Patrick * Abigail Teacher * Miss Evelyn Places/Settings Ben's House Rooms: * Living Room * Kitchen * Play Room * Basement * Laundry Room * 3 Bathroom * 3 Bedrooms * Attic Backyard: * Swing Set * Slide * Sandbox * Pool * Trampoline * Picnic Table * Clubhouse School * Hallways * Classroom * Art Room * Gym * Music Room * Library * Playground Locations * Grandparents' House * The Park * Grocery Store * Fitness Center * Farmer John's Petting Farm * The City Zoo * The Pet Shop * The Music Store * Doctor's Office * Dentist's Office * Fire Station * The Moon * Ringling Bros. Barnum and Baily Circus: The Greatest Show on Earth * Wildlife National Park * The Beach * Cinema * Baseball Field * Nature Center * The King and Queen's Royal Castle * Horse Ranch * The Public Library * The Construction Site * Garden Center * The Science Museum * Hotel * The Lake * Toy Store * Clothing Store * Shoes Store * Post Office * TV Station * Radio Station Songs: Main article: List of Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button songs Merchandise: All 17 Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button DVDs are available only at f.y.e. video stores and moreDVD volumes of Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button, coming this summer and next fall of 2015 from Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video. The series would include books, music albums, plush toys and clothing are available in May 2015. Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button's new live concert video will film at the performing art center and release to DVD July 2015. External links: * www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com/tvbuttondvd